New Endeavors
by moevie
Summary: Authors Note: For the Newsie Paps Selling Competition. Task 1: Change means Growth. I also looked at it as something different, life events change us, things change around us all the time. Word count is 986. Enjoy. Change is all around us. Everyday from new Technology to new people.


**Authors Note** : _Task 1: Change means Growth. I also looked at it as something different, life events change us, things change around us all the time. Word count is 986. Enjoy._

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it. Man Killed in Automobile accident! First person to be killed by the New Machines! You heard it right here folks. Extra! Extra!"

Katherine walked alongside Jack down the New York Street. She had finished her article this morning, right before it was time to print! She still couldn't quite make herself relax in the belief that she was a full fledged reporter and working for her father. She typed like mad to get this story in the morning papers and here were her boys selling them. She smiled at a new face.

"Buy a pap Miss? Read about the first man killed in an automobile accident.?" He was young and dirty and very much putting on the act. Katherine stiffled a laugh, some things never changed.

"Eh! Don't you know who this is?" Jack said also smiling.

The little boy shook his head.

"How old are you then?" Jack continue to question.

"I'm 10. But Les said to say I was 7. He says 7 sells more paps. Now if you don't mind I was talking to the lady."

Katherine giggled.

"Did Les also teach you to look sad?" Jack wasn't giving up that easily.

"Yes. And its working to, if you would just let me sell this here pap to the lady."

"What's your name kid?" Jack used to know every newsie that sold paps, since he accepted the illustrator job at The World he lost touch with the newer ones.

"Names Edward but the boys call me Iggy. Now if you're not going to buy a pap, please move along, I got all these to sell."

"Oh don't you worry, we are going to buy a pap from you. I just want you to know who it is you're talking to. This is Katherine Pulitzer the fine person that wrote that article you're hawking. And I'm Jack Kelly. Here's a bit for your time and pap." Jack said with a smile.

The boys face grew at both the names and the bit. "Are you really! The boys down at the house talk all about the two of yous all the time. They really miss you. It's a pleasure to meet the famous Jack Kelly and his Ace reporter. When you going to come down again. The boys said you stopped coming and wondered why."

Jack smiled. "Well you're very welcome. I guess I have been really busy these past couple of months. What with the new job and spending all my time at the office, and then spending the rest of my time with this pretty lady over here. I miss the guys too. Will you tell them I'll come, soon."

With that the boy nodded his head and was off trying to sell more of his papers.

"He was adorable. A mini Les." Katherine stated after he was gone.

"Yeah, just don't let him fool you. That boy is a newsie after all. They'll do anything to sell their paps."

"Well I'll do anything to help them." Katherine said as she leaned close. "I told you that news story would be good."

"As I recall you were just a little frightened to go over in the first place."

"Oh alright, but I did it."

"With my help you did." Jack teasingly retorted.

It was true, Katherine had to admit. Ever since they first saw each other Jack had been a constant in her life, and she never wanted that to change. They had been out for a stroll that evening when it had happened. The automobile, a brand new machine, one that was touted to change and revolutionize this country as every new invention was said to do, had been the instigator of a fatality.

Katherine and Jack just happened to be walking toward the trolley stop. Everything happened so quickly. They saw as a man step off the car get hit by the taxi cab. It knocked him to the ground crushing his skull and chest. Katherine had rushed over with her handy pad and pencil, only to feel light headed with all the blood and shouting going on. When Jack rushed to her side, she was able to gather the courage necessary to write everything she was seeing and hearing. Back at her trusty typewriter at home she had focused all of her scratching into a succinct article and one that her father had printed. Without Jack's help she wouldn't have been able to do it. Blood was the one thing she couldn't stand, was she really going to have to get over her nauseous feelings every time she saw it, just so she could write an article? With Jack there she knew she could. With a quick wink from Jack, Katherine had all the confidence she needed to start asking questions. In the heat of the moment no one cared that the one person asking questions and writing on the scene enfolding around them had been a girl. It was to chaotic, which Katherine was sure to take notes on as well.

Looking back it was a bit ironic, a girl taking notes to write a news article, a woman reporter she corrected in her mind, a new endeavor for women. A career that was just starting to become available for women and a brand new machine. Both were going to revolutionize the way men saw the world around them.

Changes all around made for an exciting century to come. All these thoughts swirled in Katherine's mind. Perhaps she would write an article on all the changes this city had seen in the last couple of months. After all Katherine had been witness to some big changes that had come and she was determined to change the new century for the better.


End file.
